This invention relates to a tool holder. More particularly, this invention relates to a tool holder attachable to a belt.
Devices for carrying tools connected to belts and/or belt-supported pouches for carrying various materials such as nails, screws, and tools are prevalent throughout the construction industry. Tools like hammers present problems because they can be bulky when attached to a tool belt, constantly bang into the leg of someone wearing a tool belt as that person walks, and/or otherwise make it uncomfortable for a user to carry the hammer on the tool belt.
Many different types of tool holders have been employed to carry tools. These tool holders come in a variety of forms. However, these tool holders have not solved the problem of bulky tools swinging back and forth and hitting a user repeatedly in the leg as the user moves about. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,461 discloses an implement holder that holds a hammer on a tool belt. However, this holder does nothing to prevent the handle of the hammer from hitting or otherwise interfering with the movement of the user's leg. In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,667 discloses a tool holder that holds a hammer on a tool belt. However, this holder also does nothing to prevent the handle of the hammer from hitting or otherwise interfering with the movement of the user's leg.
While tool holders such as those described above may provide means for carrying a tool, such tool holders can always be improved to provide a a means for carrying a tool that does not interfere with the movement of the user.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for an improved device which provides a convenient securement of a tool such as a hammer along a user's belt or waistband. There is an additional need for a tool holder that secures the tool in an unobtrusive manner. There is a further need for a safety device to carry hand-held tools. The present invention provides these needs and other related advantages.